


Flirting

by soul_writerr



Series: Sleeping [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s16e01 Girls Disappeared, Flirting, Innuendo, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Shameless, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: "I’ve heard you ride the squad pretty hard, but I’m more than okay with that,” he said, only noticing the double entendre afterwards.However, Rafael’s brows went up and he stepped even closer to Sonny. “You’re more than okay with me riding you hard?”





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this while rewatching Sonny's first episode. You know when he turns to Liv like "who do we call for a warrant?"? Yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Sonny had asked his Sergeant who they were supposed to call for a warrant, he had no idea who he’d have to deal with. 

Not only was the guy a force of nature with an energy that seemed to make the room gravitate towards him, he was also incredibly well dressed, sharp-tongued and drop dead gorgeous. 

It came as no surprise to anyone that Sonny was trying to show off around their ADA, but he remained unfazed by Sonny’s attempts to help.

However, when Olivia called all the shots and the groups dispersed, he made sure to stick around to talk to the other man.

He approached gingerly, but the man noticed Sonny before he even made himself known. He lifted an eyebrow at him, the corner of his lips twitching up slightly.

Sonny cleared his throat and offered him a hand to shake. “Hi, I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Dominick Carisi Jr, but call me Sonny.” 

“Sonny?,” he smirked, taking Sonny’s hand in a firm grip. “I don’t think that’s going to stick around here. I’m Rafael Barba, SVU’s go-to ADA.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m gonna be Carisi for a while,” he chuckled, shrugging. “It’s nice to meet you, Barba.” 

“Oh, but you can call me Rafael,” he said lowly, without dropping Sonny’s hand.

Sonny beamed, suddenly excited. “Really? Well, I’m honored. Rafael. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Rafael gave him a little devilish grin, and his insides flipped. “Nothing good, I’m sure.”

“All great things, Counselor. I’ve heard you ride the squad pretty hard, but I’m more than okay with that,” he said, only noticing the double entendré after he was finished, and sheepishly dropped the ADA’s hand. He felt his cheeks burning.

However, Rafael’s brows went up and he stepped even closer to Sonny, reaching up to smooth his tie slowly, his fingers pressing against Sonny’s chest. “You’re  _ more than okay _ with me riding you hard?” 

Sonny swallowed thickly. Surely blatantly flirting with the squad’s ADA was inappropriate, but he didn’t seem to mind it, and Sonny wouldn’t be caught dead letting this opportunity pass him by. 

Gathering all possible bravery, he took a step further himself, and they were now almost chest to chest, Rafael’s hand a little trapped between them. He kept the small caressing going for a moment though, then wrapped his hand around Sonny’s tie and held him a little closer. 

“I look forward to the chance of you riding me as hard as you’d like, Counselor,” he say coyly, giving him a lopsided smile that showed off his dimple. “I think you’ll find I’m quite eager and enthusiastic when it comes to putting in… the work.” 

Rafael’s eyelashes fluttered slightly, and Sonny suddenly realized how long they were. It made Rafael’s eyes stand out, the deep green shade sparkling. 

They were standing so close, Sonny could smell the coffee in Rafael’s breath, and his mouth watered. “Rafael, can I kiss you?”

His heart was beating loudly. They were still standing in the squadroom, but everything around them seemed to have gone quiet. There was only them, and when Rafael leaned in, that was the only thing that mattered to Sonny.

Their lips brushed, and Sonny almost whimpered at the contact. He wanted to pull Rafael in, but the ADA was the one with the grip on his tie, controlling how this was going to go. 

Sonny tilted his head to the side, hoping to get a little more contact, and their lips brushed again, in the most deliciously teasing movement. 

Suddenly, Sonny felt the tip of Rafael’s tongue touch his bottom lip, and his knees almost buckled. But in the same way it came, the touch went away immediately. He groaned loudly.

“Please,” he hissed, and Rafael smiled wickedly at him.

“I’ll let you kiss me,” Rafael whispered, tugging at Sonny’s tie and brushing their lips together again. 

“Yes,” Sonny said in a pleading tone. 

“But only after you shave that mustache,” he said, and pulled away.

Sonny almost fell on his face. Rafael had been holding him still, and he lost his balance when he let go and stepped away from him. By the time Sonny got his footing right again, the ADA was gone and the squadroom was back in full swing. 

He blinked, looking around, feeling dazed. 

Had all that really just happened or was is it a dream? 

“Carisi,” Olivia called, frowning at him. “What the hell are you doing standing there? Wake up!” 

Sonny jolted awake suddenly, his eyes snapping open to see his alarm clock blinking teasingly at him. It was 7:20, ten minutes before it was meant to go off. 

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, running a hand through his hair as he groaned at the fact that it had all been a dream, but that he had woken up with a raging boner regardless. 

There was no point in delaying the inevitable, so he got up and went to the bathroom after turning off his alarm. 

Twenty minutes later, fresh out of the shower, Sonny grabbed his shaving cream and razor. Time to say goodbye to his beloved mustache. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a few drabbles to post! So let me know how you feel about this series so far so I know when to put the next one up :) Follow me on twitter so you can vote on which one is going up next @pastelpinktv
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me!


End file.
